When Sailor StarS Go Wrong
by retardedo
Summary: Sailor StarS Blooperss which I have been planning to make for a VERY long time. Each chapter is each epsiode, so I put alot of effort into it. R/R please!!!
1. Episode 173

YES, yes, I decided to make this!!! I know it would take a lot of work because I have to watch ALL the episodes SLOWLY….but I'm gonna have fun!! Ehhehe…  
  
Anyway, I hope you will laugh your ass out, because I made a lot of effort for this! As you know I'll be making this during the new Seiya/Usagi fic as you know so well. But I want to post the first episode first, and then I'll continue to finish, "World of Music and Confusion." And you know what? You BETTER read and review that fic or I won't make the new one! And please read my realm fic, it's probably my best one.  
  
  
  
When Sailor Stars go wrong  
  
Written by: ME! (I'm the director!)  
  
*sees real director tied up in the corner*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Stars Opening theme*  
  
| | | |After the time when you disappeared from me | | |I began my journey searching for my manga | | |The start is on the map, the copied picture of who??| | | | | |The destination it points to, a waiting dark | | |colisseum | | |In my hyper heart, the public kiss of that day | | |However easy destiny may be | | |I will keep kicking it | | |*I won't look back, with my HUGE eyes | | |Reaching out to you, with my infected wing | | |This song is the guidepost of the Puerto Rico | | |I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor fart | | |For sure! I will find it! The sailor star | | |With the wings of an (infected) angel, I take off | | |Alone I run along the road of the well-known | | |At last I have arrived, here at this fort | | |At the bottom of the flask, which you left behind | | |(how dare you!) | | |A many pieces of the star of trial, now chant the | | |magic spell | | |This is our dull destiny | | |The past and the past, crossing them all, to catch | | |up with whom? | | |Give sadness now my HUGE eyes | | |Bringing a miracle, an infected wing | | |Everybody carries a star of flambé inside | | |I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor fart | | |For sure! I will catch it! The sailor star | | |Let this vow sound through the whole galaxy (and | | |breaks everyone's ears) |  
  
  
  
Episode 173: A farewell and an encounter! The destiny of flowing stars!  
  
  
  
*In the dark, a door opens a little, letting some light flow in. A shadow…no, three shadows come strolling in while eating ice cream cones. One of them stops and turns around.*  
  
SEIYA: I hate vanilla!  
  
YATEN: Seiya…  
  
SEIYA: Oh! Uh…can we find her?  
  
TAIKI: No…you think?  
  
YATEN: That was my line, Seiya!!  
  
SEIYA: Oh…well, don't worry! That's why we came here!  
  
TAIKI: We'll definitely find her  
  
SEIYA: *a very hard face on him* that's right! Even if we have to sacrifice everything…  
  
YATEN: *in horror* EVERYTHING?! Even my glass cat collection?!  
  
SEIYA: *slaps hand on forehead* YES, EVERYYYYYYYYTHING!!! *turns back around* Now let's go! It's time…  
  
TAIKI: Well, I never knew you thought that way  
  
*All three enter the door way, and they come out in slow motion as entering out of an impossible space mission*  
  
*Bright colored light beams surround them as the three lights stand still as statues holding roses. Fans cheered and a cheesy three lights sign appeared. Seiya was standing in some erotic way.*  
  
SEIYA: Damn, my ice cream is melting in my pocket!  
  
*Suddenly music was blasted on and wind came out of nowhere blowing on the lights*  
  
SEIYA: *opens eyes suddenly and they grow red*  
  
(SEIYA: HEY!! This is not the exorcist!  
  
ANGEL: ok ok!)  
  
*Seiya throws his rose up and hits a hidden camera man*  
  
SEIYA: Oops  
  
CAMERAMAN: YOU DUMBASS!  
  
*Scene changes into a parlor shop*  
  
LUNA: Three Lights?  
  
REI/MINAKO/MAKOTO: Don't you know?  
  
LUNA: What's that? Like I care anyway  
  
REI: A super-popular idol group!  
  
MINAKO: Of course I like Seiya! He looks a little wild and dangerous…  
  
SEIYA: *appears out of no where* Why thank you!  
  
ANGEL: CUT! No, he does not! If he was, he would already be dead by killing himself  
  
SEIYA: -_- whatever *vanishes*  
  
REI: Well, isn't he a bit childish?  
  
(A scene was cut when Rei and Angel high-five)  
  
MAKOTO: That's what we like, don't we?  
  
*nodding nodding*  
  
REI: I like Yaten better…  
  
(Another high five)  
  
REI: With that unapproachable beauty!  
  
MINAKO: He seems somewhat predictable!  
  
MAKOTO: That's what we like, don't we?  
  
*nod nod*  
  
LUNA: *sweat drop* you're totally kicking your ass…  
  
AMI: Don't you guys!  
  
LUNA: Ami-Chan!  
  
AMI: *blushing* don't forget about the nice and intellectual Taiki! With his graceful and adult mood…  
  
MAKOTO: He looks cool…  
  
(And yeah you know)  
  
MINAKO: Uh…Ami, are you an anonymous fan?  
  
AMI: Actually I am!  
  
MINAKO: How about you, Usagi? Who are you concerned for?  
  
USAGI: Seiya-Chan…er, I mean, Mamo-Chan  
  
MAMOTO: Eh? Usagi, you looked depressed...  
  
USAGI: Actually…  
  
**  
  
EVERYONE: WHAT!??! HE'S STUDYING ABROAD?!?!  
  
USAGI: Yep  
  
AMI: LET'S CELEBRATE!! Um…I mean, how terrible!  
  
*A flashback appears in Usagi's mind about that day Mamoru said he's going abroad*  
  
MAMORU: …perhaps a year…would it be ok?  
  
USAGI: YOU SUCK! I HATE YOU!  
  
ANGEL: CUT! Usagi, I know he does, but just follow along, ok?  
  
USAGI: *sighs* ok…  
  
USAGI: (to Mamoru) …and…I'll never stop loving you…. (Turns around and quickly pukes)  
  
(They kiss and the fountains suddenly blow up)  
  
MAMORU: AHHHHH!!  
  
USAGI: YAY!! *runs away*  
  
*flashback end*  
  
ANGEL: *pulls down a few boring scenes and goes to the good part*  
  
* A plane was roaring in the sky…*  
  
MAMORU: It's time…  
  
TAIKI: *appears* I never knew you thought that way  
  
MAMORU: get lost  
  
TAIKI: *shrugs, disappears*  
  
*Usagi appears abut 20 feet away, and she slowly walks to Mamoru*  
  
*after some crying scene, Mamoru gives her a box*  
  
USAGI: It better be a winning lottery ticket…  
  
USAGI: EW, it's some stupid rock on a keychain ring you got from the 99 cents store!  
  
MAMORU: HEY!  
  
(Backstage)  
  
SEIYA: *snickering*  
  
ANGEL: Three Lights! You're gonna be up!  
  
(Front stage)  
  
*They kiss while people walk by. Some loud kids run and stop and made disgusting sounds to the couple, and took off*  
  
*A loud cheer can be heard*  
  
USAGI: Eh? What's that?  
  
MAMORU: Probably some woman cat fight  
  
USAGI: riiiiiiiight…  
  
*The Three Lights were on the escalator, going up*  
  
TAIKI: WHEEEEEEEEE this is fun!!  
  
SEIYA: Excuse me, can you let me pass…OW, stop grabbing my-  
  
(Loud cheering and screaming)  
  
SEIYA: You're annoying! Go away!  
  
YATEN: What about us?!  
  
SEIYA: You can suffer while my scene comes  
  
*As Seiya walks along, he crosses between the couple and a bright flash can be seen in the background*  
  
SEIYA: Damn light, always covering my good looks!  
  
*Seiya turns around about three times while Usagi looks back to him adding with a little wink*  
  
Meanwhile in another dimension…  
  
GALAXIA: I feel it…a fart coming up, uh I mean, the energy of ever shining stars!  
  
Go find the star seeds!  
  
*A form of a ball with light come shooting at Mamoru's plane*  
  
MAMORU: ALIEN INVASION!!!  
  
*A "thwing" can be sound be an electric guitar presently*  
  
YATEN: A light of another star has disappeared…  
  
SEIYA: Cool. Whatever. I want hamburgers.  
  
TAIKI: Shut up.  
  
SEIYA: Fine. We don't have much time left…  
  
TAIKI: I thought you said "it's time"  
  
SEIYA: What is?  
  
****  
  
REI: Ohh…Usagi has a ring  
  
USAGI: So what? You can have it  
  
REI: No thanks.  
  
MINAKO: AHHH WERE GOING TO MISS IT!!  
  
MAKOTO: What?  
  
MINAKO: Follow me!  
  
MINAKO: They are making a drama for the Three Lights on location here  
  
MAKOTO: Is it perhaps, the X-files?  
  
REI: sure  
  
AMI: It's a super popular program which has an average rating of more than 35%! *starry eyed* I know a lot about it!  
  
*everyone jumping up and down*  
  
MINAKO: I can't see them! Makoto!  
  
MAKOTO: Yes, ma'am! *lifts Minako up but pushed to hard and sent Minako flying in the air*  
  
MINAKO: WHEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
MAKOTO: ^_^;  
  
REI: hey, it's that Alice girl!  
  
USAGI: So?  
  
REI: *shrugs*  
  
MINAKO: *in the air, sees Taiki and Yaten* IT'S THEM IT'S THEM!  
  
*Yaten and Taiki and just standing looking "shway")  
  
*Everyone digs through the crowed, when some woman farts in Usagi's face*  
  
USAGI: *holding nose* GET YOUT ASS REPAIRED, GEEZ!  
  
USAGI: Ah-ha! There's a secret place to get in! *sneaks in*  
  
SEIYA: From here, there's no admittance!  
  
USAGI: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK  
  
SEIYA: *sits up and looks confusingly at Usagi* you…are the one…  
  
USAGI: *stares*  
  
SEIYA: what?  
  
USAGI: That orange suit is soooo 1600's  
  
SEIYA: Hey, I didn't pick it  
  
SEIYA: Anyway, I guess you don't remember  
  
USAGI: yeah, I don't remember a lot of stuff  
  
SEIYA: *puppy eyes* you…don't recognize me?  
  
USAGI: Sure I do! *hugs Seiya*  
  
SEIYA: ^_^  
  
ANGEL: CUT!!! You're supposed to act like you don't know each other yet!  
  
SEIYA: Damn  
  
SEIYA: I guess I'm not as popular as I thought  
  
USAGI: Oh, I got it! A new way of approaching girls!  
  
SEIYA: *laughs and gives Usagi a weird look* Funny girl! And hot!  
  
USAGI: yeah I know!  
  
SEIYA: See ya, odango!  
  
USAGI: Bye.  
  
ANGEL: Oh God…  
  
****  
  
*Suddenly Iron Mouse shoots Alice*  
  
IRON MOUSE: Darn. A blank.  
  
ESM: Stop right there! *gives her 10 hour speech*  
  
IRON MOUSE: Yeah, whatever. Sailor Pop star go fetch em. *disappears*  
  
ESM: What now?  
  
*Click click….click click….click click…*  
  
ESM: Stop that it tickles!  
  
HEALER: Penetrating the darkness of the light…  
  
MAKER: The air of freedom breaks through!! Heheh….get it? Ehehheh….  
  
FIGHTER: We are the three sacred shooting stars!  
  
FIGHTER: Sailor Star Fighter!  
  
MAKER: Sailor Star Maker!  
  
HEALER: Sailor Star Healer!  
  
ALL THREE: Sailor Starlights…are here!  
  
YOUMA: You guys want to sing with me too?  
  
HEALER: Actually, we do sing, but not now.  
  
FIGHTER: STAR SERIOUS LASER!  
  
YOUMA: *get's steamed*  
  
FIGHTER: *points a finger at youma* I'll make you feel comfortable now!  
  
EVERYONE: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!??!?  
  
FIGHTER: ^_^: Never mind  
  
YOUMA: Pretty pretty pretty?  
  
ESM: No stop, don't kill her!  
  
HEALER: It's too late!  
  
MAKER: Once humans becomes a phage, no one can stop it  
  
FIGHTER: Right….except her…now go away!  
  
ESM: Over my dead body! STRALIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!!  
  
YOUMA: BEUATIFUL! *turns back to Alice, star seed returns*  
  
*Starlights disappear, and Usagi walks away.*  
  
HEALER: She had surprising power  
  
FIGHTER: it seems to start out a little fun….ehehhehe….*evil grin*  
  
MAKER: *hits Fighter* SEIYA NO HENTAI!  
  
****  
  
USAGI: What happened?  
  
  
  
(Ending credits)  
  
  
  
Like? Review please!! Thank ya! *kisses* 


	2. Episode 174

Episode 174: A Storm at School! Transfer Students are Idols  
  
*Stars Opening theme*  
  
| | | |After the time when you disappeared from me | | |I began my journey searching for my manga | | |The start is on the map, the copied picture of who??| | | | | |The destination it points to, a waiting dark | | |colisseum | | |In my hyper heart, the public kiss of that day | | |However easy destiny may be | | |I will keep kicking it | | |*I won't look back, with my HUGE eyes | | |Reaching out to you, with my infected wing | | |This song is the guidepost of the Puerto Rico | | |I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor fart | | |For sure! I will find it! The sailor star | | |With the wings of an (infected) angel, I take off | | |Alone I run along the road of the well-known | | |At last I have arrived, here at this fort | | |At the bottom of the flask, which you left behind | | |(how dare you!) | | |A many pieces of the star of trial, now chant the | | |magic spell | | |This is our dull destiny | | |The past and the past, crossing them all, to catch | | |up with whom? | | |Give sadness now my HUGE eyes | | |Bringing a miracle, an infected wing | | |Everybody carries a star of flambé inside | | |I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor fart | | |For sure! I will catch it! The sailor star | | |Let this vow sound through the whole galaxy (and | | |breaks everyone's ears) |  
  
  
  
  
  
*Usagi is standing looking at her ring.*  
  
USAGI: Damn ring. Melt! Mamoru, I hope you die on your way to America! I'm doing SPLENDID without you!  
  
*At some day Usagi was writing a letter to Mamoru in class*  
  
MAKOTO: *peeks* A long distant love?  
  
USAGI: More like-  
  
MINAKO: As they say, "Whenever they want to see each other, they are closed."  
  
MAKOTO: *sweat drops* what was that?  
  
AMI: Usagi! Did you forget the kanji character you learned for the entrance exam?  
  
USAGI: It's English.  
  
AMI: Oh  
  
  
  
*****  
  
MAKOTO: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *throws a metal pole and it went right through a little girls chest*  
  
GIRL: Ouch  
  
MAKOTO: Sorry  
  
GIRL: Great! As expected from the rumor! You're good at getting poles through people's bodies!  
  
MAKOTO: Thanks  
  
GIRL: You got to join  
  
MAKOTO: I would rather have cooking class  
  
GIRL: k, whatever  
  
****  
  
*Ami is typing some report while surrounded my geeks and nerds*  
  
AMI: (Boy, it smells in here…)  
  
*Ami pulled out a rock-hard paper from the printer and gave it to a boy*  
  
AMI: Here's your report on basic Elephants  
  
BOY: Thanks! But I don't understand Elephant language!  
  
AMI: Well, too bad. Next, please  
  
****  
  
*Minako is showing off her skills in Volleyball. She Kicks it over the net, but it bounces back to her on her head*  
  
MINAKO: OW!  
  
ANGEL: Sorry! I was aiming right at me!  
  
MINAKO: *Mumbles* and I wish it really did…  
  
MINAKO: I WILL MAKE IT TO WIN THE COUNTRY CHAMPTIONSHIP!!! AHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!! *In the background is Japan saying, "Not in Japan!"*  
  
  
  
*The School bell rings….*  
  
LUNA: Usagi, are you going home by yourself?  
  
USAGI: Yeah  
  
LUNA: Didn't they have any clubs that you'd want to join?  
  
USAGI: They didn't have an eating club, so, no  
  
LUNA: -_-;;  
  
*Luna and Usagi were walking down the street talking about their previous battle until Usagi bumped into someone*  
  
USAGI: GAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKK!!!  
  
SEIYA: Oh, sorry! Are you okay?  
  
USAGI: I'm o- WHOA!  
  
*Both stare at each other, and Seiya takes off his sunglasses*  
  
SEIYA: You again, odango?  
  
USAGI: What did you expect?  
  
SEIYA: I was expecting the ice cream man!  
  
USAGI: Actually, so was I…  
  
SEIYA: Anyway, it's unsafe to walk around without looking ahead  
  
USAGI: Look who's talking!  
  
SEIYA: You're strange! And hot!  
  
USAGI: Yeah, I know  
  
SEIYA: Ordinary girls become happy when they bump into me  
  
USAGI: I can see why. Are you afraid of heights?  
  
SEIYA: No  
  
USAGI: Well, your zipper is  
  
SEIYA: *really really red*  
  
SEIYA: Well, I'm so cool, that you'll turn into ice!  
  
USAGI: *shivering*  
  
YATEN: What are you doing Seiya?  
  
TAIKI: It's about time to go  
  
SEIYA: I never knew you thought that way, Taiki  
  
TAIKI: Shut up  
  
SEIYA: See ya, Odango! You were lucky!  
  
USAGI: Hey, look! 20 moolah! (Money) *picks it up from ground*  
  
LUNA: -_-;  
  
***  
  
*Nezu was in a messy workplace finding some victims*  
  
NEZU: Oh, cool! A hot football player!  
  
SEIYA: *appears* Why, thank you!  
  
NEZU: Not you moron, the captain  
  
*Suddenly a phone rings*  
  
SEIYA: Bye! *disappears*  
  
NEZU: *shakes head and picks the phone up* Hello?  
  
~Nezu, the president is calling you~  
  
NEZU: YAY! Bush called!  
  
****  
  
*Nezu walked down the long hallway and got in a secret elevator. It transfers her to Galaxia's place*  
  
GALAXIA: Sailor Iron Mouse! Did you get my Chinese food order?  
  
IRON MOUSE: Yep!  
  
GALAXIA: Mmm! My favorite! Beef chow-mein! Did you find any victims yet?  
  
IRON MOUSE: Yep!  
  
GALAXIA: You may proceed then  
  
IRON MOUSE: Yep!  
  
GALAXIA: Go now!  
  
IRON MOUSE: Yep!  
  
GALAXIAL: TIN NYAKO!  
  
IRON MOUSE: Ok ok, I'm going  
  
****  
  
USAGI: Hey, look, there's a big crowd!  
  
AMI: And there's Minako! What's happening?  
  
USAGI: What's up Minako?  
  
MINAKO: The Three lights are transferring to our school!  
  
MAKOTO: Wow. Unbelievable.  
  
*As on cue, a space ship lands nearby with the sign on it "Three Lights to the rescue"*  
  
REI: They really came here…  
  
*The door opens and steam pours out. A bunch of cheerleaders jump out and do some tricks and stuff. Everyone boos*  
  
CHEERLEADERS: Hmph! Brrr! It's cold, there must me some ice in the atmosphere, I say-  
  
*Crowd throws tomatoes and the cheerleaders run away, while the Three Lights step out. Everyone applauds*  
  
REI: E-excuse me…I member 68935734 in your club!  
  
MAKOTO: I'm member 457972!  
  
MINAKO: I'm member 346!  
  
REI/MAKOTO: Oooooh….  
  
AMI: I'm 25!  
  
EVERYONE: O_O  
  
YATEN: Yeah, like I care. Let's go, Taiki  
  
TAIKI: *mocks* as you wish  
  
SEIYA: Hey, odango!  
  
USAGI: Hi! Bring me any presents?  
  
SEIYA: Not today, sorry  
  
*In class, the teacher is introducing the Three Lights. Seiya winks at Usagi. Usagi winks back*  
  
ANGEL: CUT! Your-  
  
SEIYA/USAGI: We know we know  
  
SEIYA: *sits behind Usagi* I'll sit here. Take it easy, odango!  
  
USAGI: Wow. My heart is beating.  
  
SEIYA: *pokes Usagi*  
  
USAGI: OW!! I had a wart there!  
  
SEIYA: O_O anyway…do you know any good activities?  
  
USAGI: If there was an "eating" one, I would join, but there isn't, so, there aren't any good ones.  
  
SEIYA: -_- give me a break…  
  
USAGI: *offers* Kit Kat?  
  
SEIYA: Sure  
  
*Few hours later, we find Seiya illegally (can we say that?) playing basket ball with some basketball team*  
  
ANGEL: CUT! That is not how you dribble! You dribble too slowly!  
  
SEIYA: *snickers* Like YOU don't!  
  
ANGEL: Oh yeah? *grabs the ball and bounces it under her legs. She quickly ran like 40 mph, jumped, did a little twirl in the air, and made a direct slam duck*  
  
SEIYA: O_o  
  
ANGEL: *shoves ball to Seiya* Now, you do that!  
  
GUY: Get through, if you can!  
  
SEIYA: Fool!  
  
GUY: You're the fool! You don't even know how do dribble!  
  
SEIYA: Shut the hell up  
  
*The girls cheered anyway*  
  
SEIYA: Hey, odango!  
  
USAGI: 'Sup.  
  
SEIYA: Where are we going next?  
  
USAGI: Let's eat ice cream!  
  
SEIYA: ^_^;; not now  
  
****  
  
USAGI: This is the football place  
  
*Both watches as one of the players runs and falls down*  
  
USAGI: What an idiot  
  
*suddenly a foot ball lands in front of them*  
  
SEIYA: My chance!  
  
USAGI: Ohh, Seiya, thinking a bit too far, eh?  
  
SEIYA: Want to see a home run?  
  
USAGI: O_O EHHH???!! You want to run home with me??  
  
SEIYA: *already gone*  
  
ANGEL: *calls out* It's not called a home run! It's TOUCH DOWN!  
  
SEIYA: WHO ASKED YOU?!  
  
*Seiya runs as he dodges some foot ball players. Everyone awed.*  
  
CAPTAIN: Oh? Something interesting is going to happen! *gets in a stance*  
  
*He runs by and shoves Seiya. Seiya flies 200 feet away*  
  
SEIYA: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
CAPTAIN: *shrugs*  
  
USAGI: Seiya! Are you ok?!  
  
SEIYA: I'd rather be bumped by you!  
  
USAGI: *to the captain* How dare you attack a poor weak man like Seiya!  
  
SEIYA: NANI!??!  
  
*Seiya gets up and shakes hand with the Captain*  
  
USAGI: Something's not right here…  
  
CAPATAIN: Captain Kayama. You were pretty good.  
  
SEIYA: But you destroyed my good looks!  
  
USAGI: Dear, there's nothing wrong with you  
  
SEIYA: Oh. Ok  
  
*****  
  
*Kayama was washing his head when a shadow cam up*  
  
NEZU: What a hot body you have!  
  
KAYAMA: What a small body you have!  
  
NEZU: All the better to hide with!  
  
KAYAMA: What do you want?  
  
*A shrill yell can be heard*  
  
USAGI: What's that? MOON ETERNAL…MAKE UP!  
  
ESM: Stop right there!  
  
IRON MOUSE: What do you want?  
  
ESM: *gives her 10 hour speech*  
  
*Suddenly Kayama turns into a phage*  
  
IRON MOUSE: Bye! *leaves*  
  
KAYAMA: Sailor Guts!  
  
ESM/LUNA: EWWWWWWW HOW GAY!  
  
GUTS: Men attractiveness is….blood! Sweat! And guts!  
  
ESM: No it isn't! Seiya doesn't have those, and he pretty attractive!  
  
LUNA: There's no time to argue!!  
  
GUTS: *throws disks of guts*  
  
ESM: *hold nose and runs away*  
  
JUPITER: Jupiter! …..oak evolution!  
  
EVERYONE: What happened?  
  
ESM: That's the captain Kayama! He turned into a phage!  
  
EVERYONE: COOL!  
  
GUTS: Come and get it! Youth perspiration!  
  
*Click click….click click…*  
  
*An echoed voice can be heard*  
  
HEALER: Penetrating the-  
  
FIGHTER: Yeah, whatever. Let's just kick some ass! This time, we'll take care of you!  
  
EVERYONE: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!??!?  
  
FIGHTER: Shush  
  
MAKER: STAR GENTLE UTERUS!  
  
ESM: STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!!  
  
HEALER: How longer can it get?  
  
*The phage goes back into Kayama and the star seed returns*  
  
A while later…  
  
EVERYONE: Usagi!  
  
AMI: I heard you joined the cartoon club!  
  
USAGI: Yep!  
  
REI: Let me see!  
  
USAGI: HEY!  
  
EVERONE: What the-  
  
USAGI: ^_^ I love Yuri….  
  
  
  
*Ending Credits* 


	3. Episode 175

Yeah, funny huh? Whatever. Just review. ^_^  
  
  
  
When Sailor Stars go wrong  
  
Written by: ME! (I'm the director!)  
  
*sees real director tied up in the corner*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Stars Opening theme*  
  
| | | |After the time when you disappeared from me | | |I began my journey searching for my manga | | |The start is on the map, the copied picture of who??| | | | | |The destination it points to, a waiting dark | | |colisseum | | |In my hyper heart, the public kiss of that day | | |However easy destiny may be | | |I will keep kicking it | | |*I won't look back, with my HUGE eyes | | |Reaching out to you, with my infected wing | | |This song is the guidepost of the Puerto Rico | | |I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor fart | | |For sure! I will find it! The sailor star | | |With the wings of an (infected) angel, I take off | | |Alone I run along the road of the well-known | | |At last I have arrived, here at this fort | | |At the bottom of the flask, which you left behind | | |(how dare you!) | | |A many pieces of the star of trial, now chant the | | |magic spell | | |This is our dull destiny | | |The past and the past, crossing them all, to catch | | |up with whom? | | |Give sadness now my HUGE eyes | | |Bringing a miracle, an infected wing | | |Everybody carries a star of flambé inside | | |I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor fart | | |For sure! I will catch it! The sailor star | | |Let this vow sound through the whole galaxy (and | | |breaks everyone's ears) |  
  
  
  
Episode 175: Go for an idol! Minako's ambition!  
  
  
  
  
  
*The school bell rang…*  
  
*Minako peeked out of wall and looked around, then walked out. Seiya followed her and looked kind of mad…I mean, crazy/mad*  
  
MINAKO: It won't take long! *Looks at watch communicator* Are you all right? I'll get it done!  
  
USAGI: *Behind a nearby bush* Sure whatever. Hurry up, lunch is almost done.  
  
MINAKO: *In a crazy face* What? Too late! Just do it, ok?!  
  
SEIYA: Hey, why did you stop there? So, what do you want to talk to me about? *Hopes that it's a free ice cream*  
  
MINAKO: Oh, well, OW! Some dust flew in my eye…  
  
SEIYA: *Walks up to Minako and puts hand on her shoulders* (Oh God…)  
  
USAGI: *sweatdrops* I think dust really went into her eye… *starts snapping pictures…*  
  
*Seiya and Minako's face becomes really close…*  
  
MINAKO: *Evil grin.*  
  
*Minako sticks her leg out, and swiped it under Seiya's. He lost balance and leaned forward and….*  
  
SEIYA: O_____O  
  
MINAKO: ^___^  
  
USAGI: Oooh….*snaps*  
  
SEIYA: Odango, what are you doing?  
  
USAGI: Uh…ahhahaha….I'm on a mission! *put on accent* The Crocodile Hunter!  
  
****  
  
AMI: Wow, these pictures are great!  
  
MAKOTO: I never knew you like crocodiles!  
  
*A picture imagined were Seiya and Minako playing hopscotch. Another one is with Minako fork-feeding Yaten. And the last one was Minako wearing Taiki's glasses.*  
  
USAGI: I wonder…  
  
REI: Who's Minako's target?!  
  
SEIYA: *appears* ME!  
  
EVERYONE: NO, NOT YOU!  
  
*Minako comes in while Seiya disappears*  
  
MINAKO: Hi, low-class people  
  
MAKOTO: What the hell is your plan?!  
  
MINAKO: Plan? I'm planning to steal Usagi's drink!  
  
USAGI: *Splashes her drink on Minako*  
  
MINAKO: Anyway, I think I'm going to get all the lights!  
  
AMI: Buy light bulbs at a store!  
  
****  
  
*The lights were in their apartment just chillin'. Seiya is doing something weird to his electric guitar*  
  
SEIYA: I'm doing something weird with my electric guitar!  
  
TAIKI: Honestly…I wonder if we can find our respectful figure…  
  
SEIYA: Sure we can! Just follow the yellow brick road!  
  
YATEN: ….yeah….well, we should do more business!  
  
****  
  
*In Galaxy TV, Nezu was finding another victim and eating a cookie. She saw this weird looking photographer and circled it…*  
  
~Nezu, the president is calling you~  
  
NEZU: it better be Bush this time…  
  
*  
  
GALAXIA: Did you find the next target yet?  
  
IRON MOUSE: No duh. I heard they have great sushi here by the way.  
  
GALAXIA: Great! Go get them, with the star seed!  
  
****  
  
YATEN: Ah…ah….ahhh….ah…ahhh….ah  
  
*Yaten was testing his vocal skills with Taiki while Seiya was just leaning by a wall, trying not to let his ears explode*  
  
USAGI: What's he doing?  
  
MINAKO: Voice training  
  
USAGI: Breast cleaning?  
  
MINAKO: Of course they do that too! Why are you here?  
  
USAGI: Because you looked freaking bored so I followed you  
  
*Suddenly, someone was taking snapshots with a bazooka size camera*  
  
MINAKO: Hey, what the hell you doing?  
  
GIRL: What do you think?!  
  
MINAKO: I think you need to get your ass outta here or I'll DO IT for you!  
  
GIRL: KISS MY ASS THEN!  
  
***  
  
*At the sighing center…*  
  
*The girl was taking pictures of the lights (and in each snapshot there was the same arms outstreactched)…when she spotted Minako and zoomed in….*  
  
GIRL: (Wow, she's fiiine….)  
  
MINAKO: Yes yes, I'm popular too, have my signature…OW, your hurting me!  
  
GIRL: What are you doing? It's not fun!  
  
MINAKO: Uh….what is?  
  
****  
  
*Suddenly Yaten came in the room and yawned. A frog jumped out and someone took a snapshot*  
  
GIRL: Hi! I'm the cameraman, Saki Itabashi, for the "Naked Three Lights"!! HEhehhe…  
  
TAIKI: How quaint.  
  
SEIYA: COOL!! *Got starry eyed*  
  
YATEN: Naked is fine, but not when my frog, Sammy, is coming out of my mouth! Give me that! *Grabs the camera, rips out the film and starts chewing on it*  
  
SAKI: Hold it! It's so brilliant when you chew on my film!  
  
****  
  
*At a big garden thingy, the three lights were doing a commercial on "Red Hot Tomatoes!" *  
  
COMMERCIAL DIRECTOR: Ok, ACTION!  
  
*The three took big gulps and…*  
  
USAGI: Why are they pouring paint in there?  
  
SEIYA: *Spits it out and gags* I'm going to die!! I'm going to die!!  
  
YATEN/TAIKI: X_X  
  
USAGI: CPR! CPR! *Starts doing CPR on Seiya*  
  
SEIYA: ^____^  
  
COMMERCAIL DIRECTOR: Ok, who poisoned the lights?!  
  
MINAKO: *Accidentally puts on blood after that, that came out of nowhere* Here! It's ready!  
  
*The three lights 'clinked' the glasses, took a drank and…*  
  
THREE LIGHTS: We drink it too!.........urk…..  
  
EVERYONE: *looks at Minako*  
  
USAGI: How can they drink it so tastefully?!  
  
MINAKO: Silly, blood is good for your blood!  
  
SAKI: You talk like you know everything!  
  
MINAKO: Well, I do  
  
*A shadow can be seen in the cornfields….*  
  
***  
  
*At the studio, the Three Lights were posing in front of the camera…no, not naked*  
  
SEIYA: I'm going to graaaaaaaaab you….  
  
MINAKO: Just look at that…  
  
USAGI: I'm hungry…  
  
MINAKO: Ok, that's it for now, good night!  
  
YATEN: I'm hungry…  
  
USAGI: NOW you're speaking my language  
  
MINAKO: Well, I'll take you guys somewhere!!!!  
  
SEIYA: Sure!  
  
MINAKO: *Gets all excided*  
  
SAKI: Wait, can you stay a little longer?  
  
USAGI: *Snickers* Still turned on, eh?  
  
TAIKI: Well, just make the pictures better then  
  
SAKI: RIGHT!  
  
MINAKO: But…aren't you guys hungry?  
  
SEIYA: Were pros! Nyaa nyahha nyaaa!! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
*Saki started to lecture Minako about pros while Minako was snoring*  
  
SOME MAN: Ok, it's time to start!  
  
SAKI: Ok! Seiya put your body straight!  
  
SEIYA: But I'm dying of hunger….  
  
****  
  
*Later, Saki went out of the studio to get a coke*  
  
NEZU: *Pops up* HI! I want your star seed!  
  
SAKI: What do you want?  
  
NEZU: I SAID I WANT YOUR STAR SEED! *shoots Saki*  
  
SAKI: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
MINAKO: Venus Crystal Power! Make up!  
  
NEZU: Damn. A blank.  
  
VENUS: Hey! Stop! I won't let you go!  
  
IRON MOUSE: Wow. I'm scared. Help.  
  
****  
  
*Usagi was munching on food until she saw the whole scene. She transformed and blah blah blah blah.*  
  
VENUS/ESM: *gave out 20 hour speeches*  
  
IRON MOUSE: STOP IT!!! *goes into booth and disappears*  
  
*Saki turnes into Sailor Picture*  
  
ESM: No….we already had this in the first Sailor Moon series!! T_T  
  
SAILOR PICTURE: SHUTTER CHANCE! *gets Venus*  
  
ESM: Hooray! I mean, oh no!!  
  
*Suddenly clicking starts….and you know!!! AHHH they always do the same thing!!*  
  
FIGHTER: Well, SO-ORY!  
  
*ESM does her stuff and they go home.*  
  
*Ending Credits*  
  
(Sorry if it wasn't that funny, but this was kind of a boring episode. Just review! ) 


	4. Episode 176

OK, I had to kill myself for doing this episode. EVIL SPANDEX!!! LOL. Hilarious. But I hadn't seen that episode in a long time because it scared me o.o;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sailor Stars go wrong  
  
Written by: ME! (I'm the director!)  
  
*sees real director tied up in the corner*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Stars Opening theme*  
  
| | | |After the time when you disappeared from me | | |I began my journey searching for my manga | | |The start is on the map, the copied picture of who??| | | | | |The destination it points to, a waiting dark | | |colisseum | | |In my hyper heart, the public kiss of that day | | |However easy destiny may be | | |I will keep kicking it | | |*I won't look back, with my HUGE eyes | | |Reaching out to you, with my infected wing | | |This song is the guidepost of the Puerto Rico | | |I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor fart | | |For sure! I will find it! The sailor star | | |With the wings of an (infected) angel, I take off | | |Alone I run along the road of the well-known | | |At last I have arrived, here at this fort | | |At the bottom of the flask, which you left behind | | |(how dare you!) | | |A many pieces of the star of trial, now chant the | | |magic spell | | |This is our dull destiny | | |The past and the past, crossing them all, to catch | | |up with whom? | | |Give sadness now my HUGE eyes | | |Bringing a miracle, an infected wing | | |Everybody carries a star of flambé inside | | |I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor fart | | |For sure! I will catch it! The sailor star | | |Let this vow sound through the whole galaxy (and | | |breaks everyone's ears) |  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 176: A true figure of a fighter! A shocking super transformation!  
  
  
  
  
  
SOME GUY: …five, six, seven, eight!  
  
SEIYA IN EVIL SPANEX: *does the hand thingy across his face*  
  
ANGEL: I'm not going to watch this….T_T  
  
SEIYA: *flings head backwards with seat coming out of his face* O_O there is??!! I hate my job!  
  
*Three lights are listing to some guy doing flips, jumps, and…*  
  
SOME GUY: VOCALS!!!  
  
THREE LIGHTS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
ANGEL: What?  
  
YATEN: Spider!!!  
  
ANGEL: YEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIKKKK!!!!!  
  
*After killing the spider…*  
  
DIRECTOR: STOP STOP STOP!!  
  
SEIYA: What?  
  
DIRECTOR: Seiya! Do it again! *evil grin…but disappears after that*  
  
SEIYA: What did I do this time?! Did I give GAS?!  
  
DIRECTOR: Everything!  
  
*****  
  
  
  
USAGI: *Taking the exam while thinking to herself* My idiot Mamoru…I'm in the biggest pinch of my life… *Chewing on pencil while trying to figure out a problem. Now notices Seiya behind her.* Oh...? He seems to be in a pinch too…  
  
SEIYA: *In mad face thinking about yesterday*  
  
SEIYA: *Slams fist on table, breaking it in half* DAMN IT!...oops.  
  
*Yaten and Taiki snickers*  
  
****  
  
  
  
*The school bell rings…*  
  
USAGI: *Hand in hand with Minako* As I thought! We have to take the exam again, huh?  
  
AMI: There's a possibility in staying back for another year…  
  
USAGI/MINAKO: COOL! Let's do that, then!  
  
SEIYA: *Talking to Taiki and Yaten* Damn! Your talking like it's none of your business!  
  
YATEN: But I don't! Eheheheh…  
  
USAGI: Hey! Your taking the make-up exam too, you know?  
  
YATEN: Seiya is having a hard time with the musical we are doing…yeesh…and I would to, if I wore that evil outfit…  
  
MINAKO: MUSICAL?! I love musicals! Can I be in it?  
  
SEIYA: *grumbles* You can replace me  
  
MINAKO: HELL NO! But it's so great! Like a miracle...  
  
SEIYA: *Blushing* It's not that great…  
  
USAGI: Whoa! He scored a 16!  
  
EVERYONE: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!  
  
SEIYA: HEY! What are you doing, looking at my answer sheet?! I never got an F!  
  
ANGEL: O___________O YOU NEVER!?  
  
SEIYA: Well, actually, back in Kinmoku we didn't have grades like those.  
  
ANGEL: Oh  
  
REI: Well…*pops up out of no where* why don't you join our study group?? *winks*  
  
SEIYA: Nooooooooooo thanks!  
  
*Three lights run like there was no tomorrow*  
  
  
  
*At the studio, the three lights are practicing again for the musical. They do a lot of strange positions*  
  
USAGI: Wow…he looks cool…but NOT IN THAT…!  
  
DIRECTOR: Seiya, do it again from the beginning!  
  
SEIYA: OK, what did I do wrong now?! WHAT DID I DO!?!??!?  
  
ANGEL: *whisper* Seiya, calm down!  
  
SEIYA: But everyone's making fun of me…;-;  
  
ANGEL: -__-; just calm down, OR YOU'LL TURN INTO ME!!  
  
SEIYA: O_O YES MA'AM!  
  
DIRECTOR: I told you, everything is wrong! Are you really a pro?  
  
SEIYA: *ready to blow up*  
  
MINAKO: AHAHAHA!! NOW look who's the pro!  
  
****  
  
  
  
SEIYA: *Slams fist into wall* DAMN!  
  
USAGI: Who is she?  
  
TAIKI: Oh? She's the director, Akane.  
  
YATEN: She likes Seiya very much!  
  
SEIYA: …yeah, true. Everyone likes me!  
  
ANGEL: NOT-  
  
SEIYA…except angel.  
  
USAGI: I know! There's always someone you can't get along with.  
  
REI: You can say that again! Some one like a rash crybaby….  
  
USAGI: *grumbles* Rei, who are you talking about?!  
  
SEIYA: *Mad face again* Akane just hates me!  
  
AKANE: How long are you going to have a break?! And you girls, get out of here, you're a bother! *Now speaking to Seiya* Now there's something wrong with you bringing girls to a lesson!  
  
SEIYA: And I'm proud of it!!  
  
AKANE: *Takes sunglasses off*  
  
REI: *gasps* Sister Angela!  
  
AKANE: Rei Hino?  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
NEZU: Wow, three lights are going to play a musical for the first time! And Director Akane is directing it. Ohh…she's a good target.  
  
*The telephone rings. Nezu brings a huge phone out of her bag*  
  
NEZU: Hi, this is Nezu! …yes, I got the next target….YES, I got the special plate!  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
*At Rei's school…*  
  
SOME GIRLS: Have a nice day, Sister Akane!  
  
AKANE: *Dressed as a nun* Have a nice one, everyone.  
  
USAGI: Wow…it's true! She is the director!  
  
SEIYA: *Glaring face at Akane*  
  
  
  
*Akane was in a church praying*  
  
SEIYA: Akane!  
  
AKANE: What?  
  
SEIYA: Aren't you the director?  
  
AKANE: *Smiling, getting up* I have lots of things to do! *Smile turns into evil one*  
  
*Both argue about some stuff about the musical and Seiya's 'low' abilities*  
  
Later…  
  
AKANE: I watched it…the three lights concert.  
  
SEIYA: Yeah, whatever. *Now has a dazed face about his princess*  
  
AKANE: HEY! Earth to Seiya!  
  
SEIYA: What???  
  
AKANE: Anyway, I won't give up until you show me your shine!  
  
SEIYA: I HAVE LOTSA!...and I think I don't like you.  
  
AKANE: Please do so. *Walks away, laughing her ass off*  
  
  
  
*  
  
USAGI: There's something hard for me to understand…  
  
SEIYA: What?  
  
USAGI: After such hardship, and being told what she wanted, who would go for lessons?  
  
SEIYA: *Thinks* Hmm…good question.  
  
SEIYA: Tell me, odango. Do you have a boyfriend?  
  
USAGI: Don't remind me. Overseas.  
  
SEIYA: Then, I have a chance!  
  
USAGI: ????????????? What do you mean?  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
SEIYA: Didn't you say you want to train me?  
  
AKANE: *Waking up* didn't you have to study for the make-up exam?  
  
SEIYA: *In evil spandex* I'm ready!  
  
ANGEL: EWWWWWWW!!! *covers eyes*  
  
SEIYA/AKANE: -_- Nani…  
  
*Seiya starts training his ass off.*  
  
  
  
USAGI: Yep. He's lost it.  
  
REI: Don't worry about anyone else! You have to study for your exam!  
  
AKANE: It's getting kinda late now. Why don't we call It a day?  
  
SEIYA: No, not yet! *doing more twirls*  
  
  
  
AKANE: *Getting coffee* How stubborn he is…  
  
NEZU: HI! You shine great! *gives card* I'm Nezu of Galaxy TV!  
  
AKANE: I don't want to show myself on TV!  
  
NEZU: Too bad. CHUUU!  
  
*While Seiya was stretching, he heard a scream*  
  
SEIYA: What the-  
  
IRON MOUSE: *Shoots Akane*  
  
SEIYA: AKANE!!!  
  
IRON: NOOO!! Another blank!  
  
AKANE: Sailor Director!  
  
SEIYA: *to Iron mouse* DAMN YOU! Now I'll never make it in the musical!!  
  
IRON MOUSE: Aww…don't look mad. It'll mess up your cute face! *disappears*  
  
SEIYA: Fighter Star Power…MAKE UP!  
  
AKANE: GOOD GOOD! Camera…start!  
  
FIGHTER: I have to do it….STAR SERIOUS LAZER!  
  
AKANE: YEEEEEEEEIIIKK!  
  
FIGHTER: Sorry!  
  
MARS: STOP IT, right there! That was a human!  
  
MOON: I can't let you attack it!  
  
FIGHTER: Shut up! You'll…never know…our hardship…  
  
MOON: YES I DO!!  
  
FIGHTER: *Didn't hear* this is our way to fight!  
  
MOON: STOP!!  
  
MARS: *Points a flaming arrow at Fighter*  
  
FIGHTER: WHAT the…  
  
MARS: Stop! If you insist on fighting, you'll get it! *accidentally lets it go*  
  
FIGHTER: FREAK!! Watch where you're aiming!  
  
MOON: Starlight honeymoon therapy KISS!  
  
AKANE: BEUATIFUL!! *Goes back to human*'  
  
FIGHTER: Whoa.  
  
MARS: SEE???!!  
  
  
  
*Next day*  
  
  
  
MINAKO/USAGI: WHAT!?!? You scored 98?!  
  
SEIYA: ^__^  
  
JENNIFER: *pops up*HOLD IT!  
  
ANGEL: Jennifer! What are you doing here?!  
  
JENNIFER: Hi everyone! I'm Angel's cousin. Just to let you know…  
  
SEIYA: *sweatdrops* What is this…  
  
JENNIFER: *glares at Seiya* Just to let you know, Seiya's first score was a 16. Now it's a 98.  
  
ANGEL: Oh my. I already heard this,  
  
JENNIFER: But since both are going to effect each other for the grades, the average it a D. So, Seiya, you still failed.  
  
SEIYA: O_O what is she?! The next Einstein?!  
  
  
  
*Ending Credits* 


End file.
